utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tourai
Tourai (トゥライ) là một utaite kiêm nhà soạn nhạc còn được biết đến với những cái tên như minato và RyuuseiP (流星P). Những ca khúc hát lại của anh cũng nổi tiếng như những bài hát VOCALOID do anh sáng tác, vì thế Tourai nổi tiếng ở cả hai vai trò utaite và nhà soạn nhạc. Bản hát lại được nhiều người ưa thích nhất của anh là "Roshin Yukai" với hơn một triệu lượt xem. Từ tháng 9 năm 2012, mỗi đĩa đơn của anh đều đạt trên 80 nghìn lượt xem. Anh còn hay hát cùng Hatsune Miku và Kagamine Rin để tạo vẻ nam tính. Để biết thêm thông tin về Tourai, mời đọc bài Minato trên VOCALOID wiki. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Asamack Family cùng Jack, ChouCho, Faneru và Asamaru # Thành viên thuộc Usa Colony # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2009) # (Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 8, 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 6, 2011) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Mean Force Urotander) (2008.02.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.18) # "celluloid" (2008.07.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Tourai và Usa (2008.08.29) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Tourai, Yamai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura, và Usa (2008.09.01) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.07) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.17) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. Tourai và Usa (2008.11.14) # "Marionette" (2008.11.18) # "erase or zero" feat. Tourai and Ten (2008.12.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.26) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.01.11) # "Fullchin☆Boogie" feat. Tourai, Jack, and Jegyll (2009.01.25) # "Juvenile" feat. Usa và Tourai (2009.02.16) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Medley: Just Be Friends, Rainbow, and Tokyo-to Rock City" (2009.12.12) (Community only) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Just call my name" (2010.01.12) # "Albino" (2010.03.20) # "magnet" (2010.05.01) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Wailing Rain) feat. Tourai và Jack (2010.05.11) # "Ai no Uta" (bản gốc thuộc ), feat. Tourai, Yamai, và Usa (2010.05.25) }} Không có trong danh sách những bản hát lại # "Trust me" # "E? Aa, Sou." # "Red Garden -Type U-" # "Tsuki mo Taiyou" Danh sách đĩa hát Xem các album của Usa Colony tại đây. Thư viện ảnh Tourai 1.jpg|Baker, VocaloidP, Kobayashi onyx, Tourai trong buổi hòa nhạc Miku 3/9 Tourai 2.jpg|Ảnh đại diện của Tourai trên Twitter Tourai 3.png|Tourai (trái) và Jack (phải) trong bản hát lại "Doudoku no Ame" Minh họa bởi Keito (ケイト) Thông tin thêm * Tourai gửi tên mình vào bản hát lại của anh - Hatsune Miku's Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター) bằng cách đảo chữ. 「...痛いいよ 辛い よ飲み込む言葉ブラックロックシューター　動いてこの足!...」 ---->トゥライ 「... Ita Ii yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba black rock shooter ugoite kono ashi!...」 ----> Tourai * Anh thừa nhận rằng mình chính là minato trong entry đầu tiên của mình trên một blog anh bắt đầu sử dụng cái tên Tourai. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Tourai Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Usa Colony Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã ngưng hoạt động Thể_loại:Nhà soạn nhạc kiêm utaite